


Night Rain

by breakdowngoddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedroom, Bottom!Sirius, M/M, Male/Male, Plot What Plot, Porn, Rain, Sexy Times, Top!Remus, Topless, blowjob, handjob, intercourse, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakdowngoddess/pseuds/breakdowngoddess
Summary: Remus shows up in the middle of the night and Sirius knows exactly what he needs.





	Night Rain

Soft night rain pattered the windows of Sirius Black’s apartment, disrupting the golden glow of the street lamp shining on the wet pavement. Outside, the rain cooled the air as few people rushed outside, going from doorway to car to doorway. Sirius’s apartment was average sized, half of a duplex that was nestled on a small street in east London. Brick walls and darkened windows shining with the glow of street lamp and the tilted falling of rain.  
A slight pop disturbed the patter of rain and a wizard apparated into view in front of Sirius’s door, soaking wet. His clothing was shabby and his hair was plastered to his face, sticking to the scars running across his hurried expression. Rain dripped off of his nose onto his lips, catching on the stubble on his chin and upper lip. It was to be easily seen that Remus Lupin did not belong on this muggle street. His lanky frame slunk up two steps to knock on Sirius’s door. There was an immediate response and Sirius inched open the door. He looked into Remus’s eyes and then cupped his face and took the werewolf’s lips for his own. Sirius backed them into the entryway and Remus deftly kicked the door shut behind them.  
Pausing mid-kiss Sirius stripped Remus of his coat and took a moment to take in the appearance of his lover. With a flick of his wand and a muttered incantation, Remus’s clothes were dry, leaving all but his pastel brown locks wet and strewn across his forehead. His wiry frame was nicely toned, still in his young years, he was skin, bones, and lean muscle. Tall and shy to Sirius’s slightly stocky pridefulness. Remus flashed a small smile as he saw Sirius obviously taking him in. Sirius was a sight for his alert and simultaneously tired eyes, all warm and sensual and handsome. His hair was falling in its alluring waves, stubble on his chin and eyes playfully seductive. This was why Remus had come, for the love and the hunger in his aroused state.  
Remus then surprisingly took control, leading Sirius into his bedroom by hooking his finger onto Sirius’s vest, making his way past the kitchen, living room, and the bathroom until he reached Sirius’s bedroom. The room was sparsely decorated and full of Sirius’s tasteful style. This is where Remus stopped and swiftly pushed Sirius against the wall next to the door. His lips tasted familiar as he explored Sirius’s soft and slick mouth, feeling the high-end fabric stretch against Remus’s hands as Sirius took the opportunity to breathe. Remus relished the fact that he had several inches on Sirius, bending down deliciously to capture his lips again, turning Sirius around so that Remus was now steadied by the wall, allowing Sirius to recapture control, roughly taking and exploring his mouth. As much as Sirius was surprised and aroused by Remus’s sporadic control flips, nothing turned him on more than his wolf submitting to his tongue, to his exploration of those beautiful pouting lips and wonderfully rough stubble. Sirius trailed kisses along Remus’s jaw, sucking on where his jaw met his neck.  
Sirius couldn’t stop the bulge in his pants from throbbing when Remus let out a wanton moan, tangling his thin fingers in Sirius’s waves. It was impossible to be unaffected by the man gasping and groaning under him, reacting so strongly to simple kissing. But, Remus always amazed Sirius with his sexual ferocity and aggressive submissive, like a starving, sensual wolf in heat. The feeling of Sirius’s warm mouth on his neck was enough for Remus to feel his manhood pulse and twitch, and he pressed himself against Sirius, begging for friction. As Sirius’s mouth continued to do wonders on Remus’s neck, he began to sensually move their hips together, snickering at Remus’s boy like jerks at the friction, as he tilted his head back for more. Ridiculous what they could do to each other even with their clothes on.  
Sirius pulled away and walked several feet to sink into his bed, teasing Remus and watching as he let out a growling moan and walked towards him, stopping for a second to unbutton his shirt so quickly he popped off a button. His gray shirt exposed tantalizing pale skin, speckled with tantalizing scars, wars against himself. Sirius almost drooled as the man in front of him slowly peeled off the shirt from his lean arms, leaving himself suddenly, sexually exposed. Remus then climbed up on top of Sirius, so that he was sitting erotically on his lap. Remus unbuttoned Sirius’s vest and made quick work of getting it and Sirius’s button up pinstripe shirt off. He then took a minute to take in the man before him. Smooth skin, with defined muscles and a queer softness, stretching across the chest, abs, and tantalizing hip exposed. Remus took his opportunity to press against Sirius’s shoulder, lowering him to the bed, as he softly moved his hips against his partner's, earning him a rare moan from Sirius.  
Remus ran his hot hand down Sirius’s chest, teasing his nipples and caressing each definition of muscle and sensual skin. He paused at the base of his pants, fingertips trailing across the pale skin at the edge of Sirius’s remaining clothing. He then took the leap and placed his hand on the delicious bulge in Sirius’s pants, worshiping it through the rough clothing. Sirius made impatient noises and reached forward, taking Remus’s wrist and guiding his hand to his fly. Then he glanced at Remus’s eyes and saw the seductive wicked glint in them. He was then adjusting himself, so that his mouth was around the cold metal of Sirius’s zipper, dragging his teeth down, pulling the only thing keeping him from Sirius’s throbbing member. Once the zipper was undone, Remus muttered a spell and looked proudly at Sirius when the pants flew off, leaving him only in a pair of thin boxers. Remus quickly disposed of them as well, dragging them down, so that they drag over Sirius’s dick before it springs free of its bonds.  
Thoroughly satisfied with himself, Remus smiles up at Sirius as he leans down and parts his lips to wrap around Sirius’s glorious, thick cock. Sirius’s eyes roll back in his head from pleasure as he feels the hot mouth engulf his dick, bobbing and licking and working him with beautiful, sinful hands. Remus is magic, doing unspeakable things to him in the dark, taking his thick, short cock completely into his mouth and not even gagging. And Remus looks amazing, pushing his head up and down, staring at Sirius the whole time.  
That is when Remus finds his way to Sirius’s anus, casting a small preparation spell as he works his fingers into his lover’s tight heat, focusing on that as opposed to his member, which he slides off with an obscene pop. It is then that Sirius loses all control and sits up, pulling both Remus’s pants and briefs down, exposing the impossibly large werewolf’s cock. It is dripping precum and springs up against Remus’s thin abdomen. Sirius is overcome by lust and harshly flips Remus onto his back as Sirius continues to prepare himself for the sheer volume of Remus’s dick. Looking up at him with heavily lidded, lustful eyes, Remus’s eyes pale blues seem to beg to be surrounded, within Sirius. This is all the incentive that Sirius needs, and he positions himself and braces for the pleasure and pain as he sinks down around Remus’s member.  
After the first, blissful thrust, the two develop a rhythm, Remus bucking into Sirius’s swift movements, as they both work out Sirius’s cock to the beat of their sensual love making. Buried tight in Sirius’s heat, he is more relaxed and happy than he has been in weeks. Inside his beautiful lover, his partner, his best friend, he is whole. This is the thought that the tightness in his abdomen becomes unbearable, and he moans in agony, feeling Sirius’s joint release all over his hand and his lover’s stomach. They stay there for a moment, soaking in each other love, light, and the pure feeling of being close and bonded together. Sirius eventually moves off of his friend, feeling Remus slide out of him, and cuddling into Remus’s boney chest. Sirius relaxes, feeling Remus sigh and bury his sweaty, wet, wonderful head in his hair.  
This is sex  
This is hope  
This is love.  
This is them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!  
> Wolfstar is one of my favorite relationships to write, please tell me if you want more...  
> Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
